boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eljuma
Welcome Hey there, Eljuma! Welcome to Boardwalk Empire Wiki! Thanks for editing the Timeline page. We're building up the Boardwalk Empire wiki and your edits help. So thank you! If you have any questions or just want to say hello — swing by by one of the admins talk pages: meighan, Cook Me Plox, Opark 77. -- Opark 77 (Talk) 10:45, November 27, 2011 Thanks Thanks for your message and for your work collating the information for the timeline article.--Opark 77 10:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Probably nothing, it may take 24 hours to update the category page. Double check the capitilisation to ensure there aren't two categories i.e. Category:Historical Figures and [[Category:Historical figures. Thanks for working on the categories, I'm just writing a recap for "Home" at the moment.--Opark 77 12:39, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Just checked myself and it looks like the category page you added an introduction to was Category:Historical Figures and the pages have been tagged with Category:Historical figures. I can see Capone and Rothstein in the latter.--Opark 77 12:42, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Weird comments You're till doing great work on categorising content, thank you. Have you noticed all the badly spelled positive (but sometimes inappropriate to the content) comments we've been getting. Really strange spam!--Opark 77 21:43, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin I made you an admin here. It doesn't change too much but gives you the "Rollback" feature which is like "Undo this edit" but faster. You also have the ability to delete comments, edit other people's blogs and change the layout of the wiki. I hope it is useful and thank you for your continuing work on the wiki.--Opark 77 (talk) 10:41, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Season 3 clip trailer I think I got the right one. Is it correct? Do you want me to explain how to add a video?--Opark 77 (talk) 16:29, August 22, 2012 (UTC) #Find the video you want to add, I only really know how to use youtube videos. Say for example we are going to add Boardwalk Empire Season 3: Tease #2 (which is the latest video from HBO's Boardwalk youtube channel). I find that video on youtube at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvhRdmYSp2Y&list=UUeGZAalTBq-wiBNMnakGQ7A&index=0&feature=plcp. #Once in youtube there is a button to share a video. It is one of the grey buttons directly underneath the video frame. First there is like with thumbs up and thumbs down symbols and then share is the next button. If you click share youtube gives you a URL to embed the video. #Find the article where you want to add a video here on wikia. For this case lets use User:Eljuma/sandbox. #Edit that article. #Make sure you are in source editing mode rather than visual editing mode by choosing the source tab in the top right hand corner of the edit window. #Make sure you have the extra features toolbar showing. If the edit summary box is to the right of the edit window then it should be showing. There should be a box that says "Add Features and Media" immediately under the edit summary box. If you cannot see this then it is probably hidden. Look for a small leftwards pointing arrow to the right of the edit window, halfway down the screen and click it. Clicking it should show you the extra features toolbar. #Click video in the extra features toolbar (it has an icon of a segment of film stock). #Paste the URL in from youtube (the one we got by asking youtube how to share the video). #Click next. #The video helper will give you some options for naming your video, adding a caption and sizing it. Stick with the defaults for now and click "Add a video". #You should get a message notifying you of your success. Click "Return to Editing" to dismiss the message. #The video editor will have added a line of code to the article to make the video appear. #Type an edit summary in the edit summary box e.g. "adding video". #Click "Publish" to save the edit. If any of this does not make sense then let me know and I will try illustrating with screenshots / explaining further. --Opark 77 (talk) 22:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Eljuma, I'm trying to add cause of deaths for characters like Sebso and Clarkson, not sure how? Is there a way of editing the boxes of information for characters? Arbinoman (talk) 06:12, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again. Thanks to you two, I now know how to edit character boxes. Thanks again. Source mode Seeing as you are contributing loads I wonder if you would mind trying out the "Source mode" editing setting. The "Visual mode" editor is quite buggy and often inserts lots of unneeded code into articles. For example your recent edit to Jimmy Darmody came with a load of unneeded code. I know this is not your fault but if you could switch it would save me having to clean up the code, and free up more time for me to work on new content. If you can't get the hang of source mode then no worries and I will just keep an eye out for when visual mode goes wrong.--Opark 77 (talk) 13:36, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Eliuma, Thanks for your note and happy to contribute. That note I made about Eli's kids was based on me having read the scripts as my son plays Patrick (formerly known as Michael) Thompson. You guys do a terrific job with the page! Jumpypants (talk) 05:53, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Jumpypants RE: Thank you! Happy to help! ;) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:54, September 10, 2013 (UTC)